The Ashen One
Summary The Ashen One is the playable character and the protagonist of Dark Souls III. The title of Ashen One is given to the player by the Fire Keeper of Firelink Shrine. By the events of Dark Souls III, the Ashen One rose from their grave and started a journey to defeat all other Lords of Cinder and return them to their thrones, thus putting an end to the cycle of the First Flame and the curse of the undead once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: The Ashen One Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Undead Warrior Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Capable of harming Lords of Cinder, such as The Abyss Watchers. Lords of cinder are capable of igniting the first flame, and bringing light. As stated by the Repair spell's item description "Light is Time".) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Macroverse level (Capable of defeating the Soul of Cinder. The Soul of Cinder is the culimnation of countless Lords of Cinder from the past.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Lords of Cinder such as Gwyn, predated the First Flame, which embodies the concept of time. As the Ashen One is capable of competing with Lords of Cinder, they would logically be this fast.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Lords of Cinder such as Gwyn, predated the First Flame, which embodies the concept of time. As the Ashen One is capable of competing with Lords of Cinder, they would logically be this fast.) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Lords of Cinder such as Gwyn, predated the First Flame, which embodies the concept of time. As the Ashen One is capable of competing with Lords of Cinder, they would logically be this fast.) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+, possibly Macroversal Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Macroverse level Stamina: Very High (By virtue of being an undead) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Expert Combatant, Sorcerer, and Pyromancer, Statistics Amplification with certain buffs, Sorceries, Miracles, and Pyromancies, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection with the Dark Sign, Teleportation (Items such as Homeward bones, allow him to teleport to the Firelink Shrine), Summoning, Limited Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation with the Chaos Blade, Durability Negation with Dark Drift, Statistics Amplification Negation with the Hunter's charm, Healing Negation with the Duelist's charm, Limited Luck Manipulation with certain weapons and items, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Aura (Can create auras that heal or buff), Standard Equipment: An large variety of weapons such as Swords, Spears, Axes, Halberds, Hammers, Gauntlets, Daggers, Whips, Bows, Crossbows, Bombs, Sorcery Catalyst, Miracle Catalyst, Pyromancy Catalyst, and many spells. Intelligence: Genius (Capable of learning many spells throughout the land, and is capable of handling many different weapon types skillfully. Is capable of fighting highly skilled combatants such as The Abyss Watchers, The Nameless King, and The Soul Of Cinder who has the powers and knowledge of all past lords of cinder.) Weaknesses: Their teleportation is only useful in combat for retreating. The spells and abilities they can use depends on what they have equipped at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles *List of pyromancies *List of sorceries *List of weapon skills Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Dark Souls Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Luck Users Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bombs Category:Bow User Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans